The simple task of taking a message or phone number may be complicated based on a user's environment where a note is to be taken. For example, a user may desire to take a short message or note but may lack resources such as a pen or paper to facilitate the activity. With the proliferation of mobile phones, individuals find themselves in random locations that may not allow them to have access to a pen or paper. Moreover, some users may have a difficult time taking a note based on their mobile situation rendering the note illegible. For example, a user may be walking or driving a vehicle when a note is to be taken. In such a situation, a user would need to slow down or stop a vehicle to take a note or risk creating a hazardous situation. A vehicle operator would need to divert their vision to search for a pen and paper and may be further distracted while writing a note.
There are also several additional disadvantages to writing short messages, phone numbers, etc. For example, natural resources may be expended as a by-product of note taking requiring individuals to re-purchase paper products, pencils, pens, etc. Additionally, from time-to-time individuals may need to consolidate notes or phone numbers until they are needed. For example, if separate pieces of paper are used to temporarily store a note or phone number, they may be misplaced before they are needed leading to lost information and an inefficient use of time. As such, an apparatus that will allow a user to safely and efficiently take short messages and/or phone numbers without expending or wasting resources is desired.